


Bandits of steel

by One_true_Chromosome



Series: Ghast's miserable life [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Banter, Developing Friendships, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Random & Short, Robbery, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome
Summary: Ghast thinks back to an event in which two bandits tried to rob him and his group.
Series: Ghast's miserable life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bandits of steel

While still stuck in his inn, Ghast spoke to Camilla via his communication ball.

“It’s getting to the point where I feel like I’m never going to leave this building.” Ghast said.

“Oh, don’t worry, Ghast.” Camilla assured. “The more you stay inside, the more gratifying it will be to go out.”

“I suppose you’re right. I just miss that winning feel. The feel of almost dying and then surpassing all expectations and living somehow.”

“Yeah. I suppose every foe you’ve encountered has been a real challenge.”

Ghast laid back against his chair.

“Not all of them.”

* * *

Many days earlier.

As the caravan made its way across towns, Ghast sat in contemplation. It was an odd time; he was being escorted by a group of knights and civilians that seemed friendly but he himself was not happy with them. Where had they been? Ghast and his group had been sent through hell and back and those lazy bastards had been nowhere to be seen.

As Ghast looked out upon the town that they were approaching, his wolf Prime-two nudged him. She seemed a lot more optimistic than him; he valued that.

From the trees not too far away, two men in hoods watched as the caravan came towards them.

“Well, would you look at that?!” one said.

“I see it, Grat. That’s probably full of riches and shit.” The other replied.

“Aye, Frod. Let’s have a closer look.”

The two bandits climbed the closet tree and began to leap onto the others, following the caravan as it sped along the road.

“Must be something important.” Frod said, beginning to aim his bow.

“Hold up, Frod.” Grat warned. “Look at that at posse!”

Grat pointed, showing Frod the group at hand. What they saw were an odd lot, people of different races and clothes, but most importantly.

“They’ve got a Tiefling with them, and a hobgoblin?!” Frod yelled as he continued to jump from tree to tree.

“Can you imagine?” Grat whispered. “The reputation we’d get as bandits if we robbed that cart now? Tiefling horns are expensive and hobgoblins are known savages that raise villages. We’ve got to take this shot, mate.”

“Of course, mate. Should we make the jump now?”

Grat looked down at the caravan’s route. He then nodded before dropping a pellet in front of the caravan. The pellet exploded creating smoke all around; the horses pulling the cart were pulled to a halt by the driver.

Ghast leaped off the caravan, he raised his hammer in defence before regrouping with his party.

“This isn’t one of my spells.” Olen stated.

“No one’s accusing you.” Ghast assured as he stood beside her.

They watched as the other people from the caravan released their weapons. Suddenly, out of the smoke, two hooded men revealed themselves.

“People! Prepare yourselves.” One hooded gentleman yelled out. “For I am Grat. I and my partner Frod will be taking your fine belongings. Now run as we inspect your- _ugh._ ”

A crossbow bolt shot directly into Grat’s head. The group watched as he slowly dropped to the ground. Ghast turned to see Illa with her crossbow aimed, she lowered it and turned to him.

“What?! He was going to rob us.” She said.

“Grat!” Frod yelled as he inspected his partners corpse. “You bastards will pay for this, I’ll drop ya!”

Frod pulled blades from his pockets and ran at the group; his face was then quickly met with Ghast’s hammer. The thief dropped to the ground. As he screamed in agony, Ghast fired a bolt into him. At that point, Ghast noticed that the smoke was starting to clear.

“That was an anticlimactic robbery.” The hobgoblin muttered.

“Got to give it to them though.” Illa added. “They had balls of steel.”

* * *

Now.

“Wait, how do you know what they said before they tried to rob you?” Camilla asked.

The hobgoblin shrugged.

Ghast got up from his desk as the call ended. He looked out of his window to see guards on patrol; it made him wonder. What if the guards here were just as incompetent as those two bandits? Perhaps Ghast could break this towns rules more often.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, I know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
